


Split Lips and Soft Kisses

by SereneCalamity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, First Aid, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: There was only one place Alec needed to be when he was hurt. Malec.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a domestic-y Malec oneshot, so here we are!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

"Alec?" Magnus Bane mumbled, his words slurred with sleep. "What's going on? You know it's like..." he pulled his phone away from his ear and squinted at the screen, the brightness stinging at his eyes. "It's three in the morning."

"Yeah, uh, I know," Alec Lightwood replied, his voice sounding a little strange. "Can you come downstairs?"

"Wait, you're here?" Magnus was more awake instantly.

"Yeah, I'm by your kitchen door," Alec answered.

"Shit, okay," Magnus took in a deep breath and rolled out of bed, walking carefully across the wooden floor to the chair beside his deck to grab a pair of sweatpants and a shirt to pull on. "I'll be down in a sec," he told his boyfriend before hanging up on the call and slipping it into his pocket. His parents were fast asleep—his mother always took a sleeping tablet and his father had a habit of finishing off a ridiculous amount of whiskey before going to bed—so it wasn't as though they would wake up, but he was careful when walking down the steps, avoiding the two squeaky ones. He walked down the hallway carefully, past the lounge and the dining room and then through the kitchen. He could see his boyfriend through the window of the kitchen door, and he padded over and opened the door.

"Hey," Alec muttered, keeping his head down as he stepped into the kitchen. The only light was coming through the windows from the street lights, but even in the dim yellow glow, Magnus could see that there was something wrong with Alec's face.

"Alec? What are you doing here?" Magnus asked, reaching past Alec to turn on the pantry light, so that it was bright enough for them to be able to see each others faces but not enough to light up the whole kitchen. Alec ducked his head when the light turned on but Magnus caught a glimpse of something that looked like blood on his collarbone. "Shit, Alec! What happened?"

"Jace," Alec grumbled, shuffling around the kitchen island to the sink, easily navigating in the dark after spending so many nights and days in this kitchen, and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard, running the tap and filling the glass with water.

"Jace and you...Got in a fight? Or...?" Magnus asked in confusion. He doubted that Jace and Alec actually got into a physical fist fight, given the two of them usually just spat a couple of snarky remarks at each other when they were in a bad mood, but they both had tempers, so if there was something important enough to them, it could potentially come to blows.

"Nah, nah," Alec shook his head before pausing to swallow back the whole glass of water without a pause. Magnus raised an eyebrow as he waited for his boyfriend to continue. "Some guy was checking out Clary, and she was just trying to get Jace to leave, but you know Jace, he—"

"Had to prove how Alpha male he is and decided to push the guy around," Magnus finished with a roll of his eyes.

"Something like that," Alec refilled the glass and drank that as well.

"And you then had to back him up?" Magnus concluded and Alec nodded. "So where's Jace?"

"Clary's looking after him," Alec muttered as he tipped the glass upside down in the bottom of the sink. "She said I could go back to her place with them, but you know Jace and Clary, they get kinda—"

"Sickening?" Magnus suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Something like that," Alec nodded. "So I had her drop me off here on the way back to her place."

"Right, well," Magnus was still waiting to properly see his boyfriends face. "Let me see it." Alec heaved in a deep breath before finally turning around, and Magnus' eyebrows pulled together as he glared at Alec's pretty face. "Fucking hell..." he breathed out as he quickly crossed the kitchen to stand in front of Alec and reached up to gently touch his face. "What does the other guy look like?"

"Worse," Alec's lips pulled up in the corners in a cocky smirk, but the smile quickly faded when he winced, the smirk pulling at his lower lip, which was split down the middle. Magnus took in a deep breath as he looked him over. There was the split lip, bleeding coming from his eyebrow that looked as though it was still actually bleeding down the side of his face. It was obvious there was going be some ugly bruising on his cheek and when Magnus lifted up Alec's left hand and his knuckles had dried blood on them as well, although it didn't appear to be his.

"You look terrible," Magnus stated.

"Thanks," Alec responded wryly.

"There's no way you're going to be able to hide this from Maryse and Robert," Magnus continued.

"I know," Alec muttered. They stared at each for a beat before Magnus pulled one of the barstools out and patted it with his hand.

"Sit here," he said. "I'll be back in a minute." Alec nodded and sit down on the barstool, hooking his feet behind the legs, and Magnus left the kitchen for the downstairs bathroom. There was a simple first aid kit in there and he pulled it out before going back to the kitchen. Magnus dampened a cloth an then stood in front of Alec. "Head up," he murmured quietly, putting one finger underneath Alec's chin, and his boyfriend complied, tipping his head back so that it was presented to Magnus.

As usual, Magnus felt his stomach and heart squeeze at just how _beautiful_ Alec was, even with all the scrapes on his face. Alec seemed to see the softness in Magnus' eyes and pick up on what he was thinking, because he unhooked one of his feet around the chair and twined it around Magnus' leg, pulling him in closer, reaching upward with his lips pursed.

"Uh uh," Magnus shook his head, straining his neck to avoid Alec. "I'm not kissing you with that lip, it'll just hurt you."

"Aw, come on," Alec pouted.

"Nah uh," Magnus shook his head again. "We'll see what it looks like once you're all cleaned up." Alec still had the adorable grumpy look on his face, but he released his hold on Magnus' leg, and the Indonesian boy set to work. First, he cleaned Alec's hands with the damp cloth, getting ready of the blood, and there was only one cut on his knuckle, which Magnus put a plaster over once it was clean. Then he started on the cut above his eye, rinsing out his cloth before wiping down the side of his face, tenderly dabbing the skin over his cheek.

"Ow, ow, ow," Alec grunted.

"Shush," Magnus hushed him. "You're okay." Alec's lip looked better, although the skin was going to be tight for a while, and it only took two butterfly plasters to cover up the cut above his eyebrow. "I'm just gonna get you an ice pack for your cheek, okay?" Alec nodded, and Magnus started cleaning up the rubbish from the plasters, dumping it in the bin before getting an ice pack out of the freezer and wrapping it in a dry cloth and handing it to Alec. Alec pressed it against his cheek, wincing at the cold. "You know, Jace is going to get you into a whole lot of trouble one day."

"I'm pretty sure that day has come and gone," Alec replied with a half smile. Magnus just shook his head as he reached out for Alec's uninjured hand and rubbed his thumb over the smooth skin of the back of his hand.

"Did you want to spend the night?" Magnus asked. "I can give you a ride home in the morning."

"One condition," there was a glitter in Alec's eye as Magnus tilted his head to the side questioningly. "A kiss." Alec tapped the corner of his mouth, away from his split lip, and Magnus rolled his eyes. He complied, leaning forward and pressing the softest of kisses against his boyfriends lips, not wanting to hurt him any further. "Oh, and I want the side by the wall."

"That's only because you always try to push me off the bed," Magnus grumbled. "Bed hog."

"You love it," Alec grinned, cringing when it stretched his lips. Magnus just shrugged, giving Alec another soft kiss, and then grabbing his hand, leading his boyfriend upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Leave a review :)


End file.
